Man of the House
by immovinout
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville have to go into hiding after Draco Malfoy kills Lunas father and claims he'll 'get them' to. All of this is good and well... except they're hiding at Snapes house under orders from Dumbledore. HPGW xXx HGRW
1. Prologue

Man of the House  
JaneFumm  
Prologue

* * *

Luna was walking home from the Burrow when she suddenly felt something wasn't right. She couldn't quite put her big toe on it but, something was definitely wrong. She quickened her pace until she was in front of her house. Humming quietly she opened the rusty gate and walked slowly up to her little green house.

She kept humming as she opened the door and walked through the hallway to her father's study. Cautiously, Luna opened the small oak door and walked in with her eyes squeezed shut. Once she felt it was okay, Luna opened her eyes. Immediately she wished she hadn't.

There, slumped over in his chair, sat Luna's father. Dead!

Luna, too stunned to think, walked silently over to her father's body and rubbed the top of his balding head. She started to hum again, her eyes closed tight.

After what could have been an hour, Luna opened her eyes. She saw a letter she hadn't seen before lying innocently near her father's arm. Once she had opened and read the letter, Luna sank to the floor and sobbed.

She took a few minutes to pull herself together before running to her fireplace and flooing to Hogwarts. Taking with her the letter inscribed;

_Dearest Bloodtraider,_

_Yes, your father is dead Loony, I should know. I killed him._

_But only as a warning you see. I'll be coming after you next._

_Then Longbottom._

_Weasel, then his baby sister._

_Then lastly, Potter._

_That's what you get for putting my father in prison!_

_Yours till your end,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so A) short and B) sad. Chapters will be longer and funnier in the future. Thanks for reading, review please! 


	2. And He Says We're Poor

Man of the House  
JaneFumm  
Chapter One - And He Says We're Poor...

When Harry Potter opened his eyes he noticed something was rather strange about his surroundings. For one thing, he couldn't hear Aunt Petunia screaming for him to wake up. In fact, he could hear Hermiones voice telling someone that something was 'preposterous' and 'illogical'. He also heard someone humming, and a toad croaking.

"Umm... were are my glasses?" He asked the blurry world around him holding out his hand.

"Here you go, mate." Ron's voice said, handing Harry his glasses.

"Thanks." Harry muttered while placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. After regaining his sight Harry scanned his surroundings. He found he was in the Headmasters office. But he wasn't the only one. As he all ready knew, Hermione was there. As was Ron. But Ginny, Luna and Neville were all there as well. Luna, the one who had been humming, was still humming and rocking back and forth. Neville was holding his pet toad, Trevor, and stroking him with his thumb. He had an appearance that suggested that he wasn't all there. Ginny, who was pacing the length of one of the walls turned to Harry and gave him a grim smile.

"Hey Harry." She said.

"Hi." He said back, feeling rather foolish.

"Yes, hello Harry," a new voice said. Harry turned in his set to face Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore."

"I suppose your wondering why your here?" The old man asked, cleaning off imaginary dust from his desk.

"Well, yeah. Yes." Harry stammered, trying to be polite to Dumbledore. Seeing as their last conversation was far from it.

"It seems, that by imprisoning Lucius Malfoy you (that is the six of you) have angered his son."

"Yes,"

"And he's out for revenge."

"On us?"

"On you."

"Oh,"

"'Oh' indeed." Dumbledore agreed with the nod of his white head. "Anyway, as I was telling Miss Granger before you awoke, you six will need to go into hiding,"

"Harry," Hermione hissed, "he wants us to hide with Snape!"

"Well, it is the most unlikely place. Young Mr. Malfoy would hardly think to look there." Dumbledore said, frowning slightly at Hermione. Ron looked like he was just about to say something about Snape when Ginny turned to the headmaster.

"What about our families?" She asked harshly. "Hmm? What about them?"

"I haven't got a family." Luna whispered before Dumbledore could answer Ginny. Harry looked at Luna (who had gone back to humming) then at Hermione. She told him about Luna's father. And at curtain parts of the retelling Luna would give a sort if strangled sob and hum louder.

After Hermione was done Harry went to sit down on the floor next to Luna. He knew just having someone sitting next to you could help. And at that moment Luna needed it.

333

Hours later, the six teenagers were standing out side of a small house in a slummy part of London. The girls and Neville were huddled together looking slighting uneasy, but trying to pull on brave faces.

Harry looked like he was trying to decide whither he should walk up to the front door or not, seeing as the house looked a bit deserted.

Ron, on the other hand, looked like Christmas had come early.

"And he thinks we're poor, eh Ginny?" He joked, nudging Ginny's shoulder with his own. She tried to look displeased, but was failing miserably.

"Oh Ron! Don't be so cruel!" Hermione said shrilly, trying to hide the fact that she had found the comment rather funny. Then she added uneasily, "I'm sure it's lovely. On the inside."

"Yeah, just as lovely as Snape, I'll bet." Neville grumbled. Of all the teens Neville was taking the whole situation about living with Snape the worst.

"Well," Luna said, taking a step forward. "He can't so bad. He is taking us in, after all."

"Because Dumbledore told him to." Ginny said bitterly. She still wasn't happy that Dumbledore hadn't ever told them what was going to happen to their families.

"Yes, but why is he doing what Dumbledore says?" Luna asked, twirling on a bit of hair.

"Because he's loyal to Dumbledore." Ron said. Taking a step forward as well.

"And because of that?" Luna prompted, starring at Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Neville.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. "Then, if he's loyal to Dumbledore he can't be all bad because Dumbledore is an excellent judge of character."

"Exactly." Luna said smiling.

"Well, then, what are we standing here for?" Harry asked, striding forward to the front door.

"I guess nothing." Ginny said as she and Hermione joined Harry at the front door. "Ron?"

"Nope. Nothin'" He responded, also joining Harry at the door.

Luna didn't wait to be invited, she just walked up and dragged a very unhappy Neville with her.

They all looked at Harry for a moment before he realized he was supposed to knock on the door.

"Oh!" He squeaked (much to his embarrassment.).

Harry rang the door bell.

The six teens waited.

Then the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Snape.

"Don't just stand there! Get inside!" He barked.

A/N: Sorry, I forgot to say this before. This is not mine. The idea or the characters or the setting. This is all J.K. Rowling and Hotkat144. I got this idea from the 'Man of the House' challenge. Sorry, I forgot to say that before.

Anyway, I tried to make this chapter funnier. And longer. Tell me if you like-y and I'll keep going. :)

Okay, so, this chapter came a little earlier then I had frist thought it would. Don't get your hopes up though. I get random and really thick writers block at strange moments. So the next chapter will be here, by the latest, on Sunday.

Review!


	3. Of Old Books

Man of the House   
JaneFumm  
Chapter Two - Of Old Books

"And this is where Misses Wealsey, Granger and Lovegood well be staying." Snape growled at the group of six teens as they walked down the dark hallways on the second floor. The boys, having already been shown their living quarters, backed away from the girls and their room and started to walk down the hall to their own room. However, Snape had other ideas. "Where are you three going?"

"Ah, er, nowhere." Neville squeaked, gripping Trevor a little to hard.

"Thought so. Now stay right there, I'm about to go over the rules. I hope your small brains can handle such information. Do not go anywhere were I've not previously stated is appropriate. Do not leave this house. Do not make to much noise. And do not bother me while I'm experimenting." Smirking at Hermione he said, "I do happen to have a large library which you may use for school work only."

Hermione, who had looked so happy at the mention of books, now looked crestfallen. She only had so much homework.

"Now you may leave." Snape growled with a glare at six of his least favorite people. They didn't need to be told twice.

333

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked quietly as the other boys busily arranged their things.

"Fine." Harry said, putting down his small stack of shirts. He looked quizzically at the shorter girl. "Why?"

"It's just, with Sirius' death and the prophecy and everything, I was... well, Harry, I'm a bit worried about you, is all." She blurted out quickly, biting her lip.

She braced herself for Harry's raised voice. But was a bit shocked to hear laughter.

"No, really, I'm fine. Well, no, I'm not. But I will be." Harry said patting his friend on the shoulder. "Thanks though, Hermione."

"All right then." Hermione looked deep into his face, searching for the truth and found it had been given to her. "All right, well, I'm going to go finish unpacking."

Hermione hurried off down the hall to see if Luna was still okay. Hermione didn't trust Ginny to really notice if her friend had a break down or not. Ginny really wasn't that observant.

A lot like Ron, really, Hermione thought to herself.

333

Neville sighed as he paced the boys room. He had protested coming here with the most passion. Snape hated him and he preferred a starved hippogriff to the greasy man.

But now he had to live in the same house. Eat his food. Bathe in the same shower. Neville shuddered.

The chubby boy sat down on his bed and scanned his new room. He noticed Ron and Harry must have gone downstairs to eat, and that Harry had left his trunk wide open.

Thinking about Harry made Neville think about what he'd recently told Neville and his other four friends about Voldemort and himself.

Kill or be killed.

Neville shuddered again.

Time to do Homework. He decided, to keep his mind off unpleasant things.

333

An hour later Neville was about to scream. How could he not know? How? He was the Herbology king! The freaking king! Not that he would openly admit to something so egotistical. He often gave off a false sense of modesty.

But he couldn't figure out what plant was a cross between a lilac and a mandrake.

He had to ask Hermione. Surely she would know.

333

Hermione looked up from her homework when the door to the girls room opened.

"Yes?" She asked as soon as Neville hurried in.

"Hermione, what plant is a cross between a mandrake and a lilac?" He asked, voice full of worry.

Hermione set down her quill and thought. When no answer came to her she began to worry as well.

"I don't know Neville." She said sadly. Then she smiled. "We could find out though."

The bushy haired girl set out down the hall, Neville following closely behind. They stopped outside a door Neville remembered having seen on the 'grand' tour of Snape's ugly house. It was the library.

"In you get." Hermione said, pulling the taller boy in with her.

333

"Find anything yet, Neville?" Hermione asked, poking her head up from behind a tower of books. Neville, coughing from the dust coming off his book, shuck his head 'no'. Hermione sent him a worried glance, but ducked her head back down and continued to read.

A few moments later Neville yelped when a thick, lather bound book fell on his foot as he tried to take 'Herbology; A Novice Guide' off the shelf.

"Neville, are you all right?" Hermione asked, actually walking out from behind her stack of books.

The irritated boy bent down and picked up the offending text. Out of sheer curiously he flipped the book open to the dead middle. Neville scanned the page as Hermione went back to the fort of books.

A minute later Neville was showing the old book to his friend.

"Hermione, look at this! It's a way to become twins with someone!" Neville said in a joyous voice. Hermione looked at the taller boy as if he'd lost a head.

"Why, Neville, is this of any use?" She asked, folding her hands under her chin.

"Because, it means they share power."

"So?"

"So, we could help Harry!"

A/N: Ah, the start of more plotyness! And a cliffy! Well, kinda... Anyway, hope you like it! Review! I'll have a new chapter by next Sunday!


	4. No Food At Snape's

Man of the House  
JaneFumm  
Chapter Three - No Food At Snape's

* * *

Ron was not having a pleasant day.

First of all he walked willingly into his enemy's home searching for a hideout. Something no Wealsey would ever like to openly admit to anyone.

Secondly there was no food in said enemy's small, grubby house.

And the tip of the iceberg was that their was no _food_ in Snape's sodding house! And Ron was starving. He was beyond hungry. He was ravenous.

And Harry thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Ugh! How come there's no food here?!" Ron wailed for the fifth time as he searched the cabinets yet again for food he knew wasn't there. But he still felt the need to look. It was like the nonexistent food was calling to him.

Harry burst out laughing again. "Ron, mate, if it wasn't there the first time it wont be there now!"

Ron slammed the cabinet over the oven shut and walked back to his set next to Harry at Snape's kitchen table. The taller boy slumped over the table and picked up the pen he was using to beat Harry at in tic-tack-toe. As soon as his pen hit the piece of old essay the door of the kitchen burst open and Hermione ran in with Neville not far behind.

"Harry," she breathed breathlessly. "Harry, I think we found something to help you!"

"Help me with what?" Harry asked, face covered in confusion.

"The Prophecy!" Neville said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"What the he-"

"Here! Take this!" Hermione said, shoving an old, dust book at her friend. Looking at the book with interest Harry scanned the pages Hermione told him to.

After a moments silents Ron asked what was going on.

Hermione explained about the ancient binding ritual that takes two people and makes them twins.

"So, what your saying," Ron said slowly. "Is that one of us is going to bind to Harry to make him stronger for the final battle?"

"Yes." Hermione said firmly with a nod.

"What if the twin dies?"

"Well... then... I don't know..."

"Alert the presses Hermione Granger doesn't know something!"

"Oh, shut up Ronald!" Hermione yelled, hitting the back of his head. Ron let out a silent 'ow'

"Well, it doesn't matter what would happen because we're not going to do it!" Harry said slowly looking from Neville to Ron then lastly at Hermione. "We're not doing it. No matter what."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest. Harry silents her with a deathly glare. "I'm going to bed." He said, getting up.

"Good night, Harry." Neville said taking the shorter boys seat.

After Harry left Ron got up and searched the cabinets again. Muttering about food and stupid best friends the whole time.

* * *

A/N: Oh, gosh, I'm soooo sorry about how late this is! Nearly four whole days! I'm so sorry! And it's not even that long. Or that great... anyway, next chapter there'll be some wonderful Harry/Ginny stuff! Yay!

I'd like to say that if I get anymore flames saying that I should take this out of the Harry/Hermione section I'll scream! This may not be a HP/HG story but it IS a story where the main characters are Harry and Hermione and it does have romance. So it BELONGS WERE IT IS! Okay? Okay:)


End file.
